This invention relates to a power distribution system having a plurality of differing plug-in units for processing power and in particular to icon indicia attached to the plug-in units to facilitate insertion into plug-in stations included in a support chassis connected to a back plane of the power distribution system.
Power distribution systems normally can accommodate a variety of plug-in units which plug into various back planes and enable the distribution of various voltage and current levels of power. Given a particular power distribution scheme, the plug-in power units used must function in harmony with one another. This means that they must be properly selected for addition to the backplane. These selections are normally made by a crafts person who is familiar with the requirements of the plug-in units. It is not uncommon for an incorrect unit to be plugged in due to time and other pressures causing plug-in unit preselection to be made incorrectly. This may be due to confusing markings on the plug-in units or failure to understand the proper unit needed for a particular power distribution scheme.
Therefore, icon and background chroma (i.e. color) indicia are provided to facilitate proper matching of plug-in units in a power processing system.
In an illustrative embodiment, the indicia are in a coordinated matrix format with unique graphical icons on a first chroma background to identify the input voltage and/or current, and further unique graphical icons on a second chroma background to identify the output voltage and/or current. Indicia on plug-in units are coordinated with related indicia on other units to assure the compatibility of all units within the power processing system.
A craftsperson inserting a unit into a power distribution system need merely compare the unit""s icon and chroma indicia with the indicia of adjacent units to be assured of inserting the correct plug-in unit.